


В Бездне и за Бездной

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Series: В Бездне и за Бездной [1]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Fluff and Angst, Forced Crossdressing, Light Angst, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Сборник драбблов по пейрингу





	1. Двойной суицид, дорогой Шляпник?

**Author's Note:**

> Весь проект "Pandora Hearts" принадлежит своему создателю Jun Mochizuki.

\- Двойной суицид, дорогой Шляпник?  
Шпага и нож замерли, опасно давя на кожу. Кадык дергается в попытке сглотнуть и не умереть. Ну или не умереть раньше, чем это сделает другой. Брейк с изумлением рассматривает хищный оскал Руфуса. Оказывается, герцог Великого дома очень азартен. Оказывается, он может оставить свои книги и опуститься до банального марания рук чужой кровью. Оказывается, он псих почище самого Шляпника. И именно поэтому так сладко его дразнить. Брейк облизывается в предвкушении. Ведь всегда интересно, у кого первого сдадут нервы?  
Руфус думает только о двух вещах, глядя на замершего рядом Брейка. О том, что они оба адреналиновые наркоманы, иначе бы не бегали так друг за другом, и о том, что эта сволочь могла бы не облизываться так соблазнительно!..  
Через секунду шпага, нож и разрезанный шейный платок Руфуса летят на пол, а двое мужчин яростно целуются.


	2. Знать наверняка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АУ к события 42 главы манги. Брейк частично ослеп.

У герцога Бармы тонкие, узкие пальцы, и с первого взгляда никогда не скажешь, что в них таится такая сила. Пальцы сжимают подбородок Брейка так сильно, что непременно останутся синяки, но Брейку все равно. Если их не увидит он, то ему безразлично, что увидят остальные.  
\- Да посмотри же на меня! - шипит Руфус, стискивая пальцы.  
\- Барма-ко, мне больно, - так же тихо отвечает Зарксис, но упрямо не желает открыть глаз.  
\- Так, значит, я прав? Ты не видишь? - продолжает давить Руфус. - Иначе уже давно посмотрел бы на меня. Так, как только ты умеешь. Ну же, открой глаза, слад-...  
Слова прерывает хлесткая пощечина. Барма выпускает подбородок Брейка, ошеломленно хватаясь за щеку, на которой - он абсолютно уверен - алеет пошлый след пятерни. На его лице! А все из-за этого упрямца, Бездна бы его забрала! Ах нет, не получится, уже забрала, подавилась и выплюнула обратно. Ну вот за что ему такое наказание? Руфус падает на диван рядом с Брейком.  
Какое-то время оба молчат. Брейк сидит, запрокинув голову к потолку и закрыв единственный глаз, Барма искоса рассматривает его. Или все же видит?.. С пощечиной не промазал ведь. Чай из осколков чашки капает с письменного стола на паркет библиотеки. А вот прицел чашки был непростительно сбит. Или он нарочно? Черт, вот никогда с ним нельзя знать наверняка.  
\- Ты был слишком близко, - говорит Брейк, словно подслушав его мысли. - Сложно было не попасть. Скажи "А-а"...  
\- А? Что ты?.. - Барма возмущенно отпихивает вилку с кусочком пирожного, хорошо еще и оно, и вилка падают на пол, а не на его одежду.  
\- Барма-ко нехороший!  
Брейк обиженно сворачивается в клубок лицом к спинке дивана и накрывает голову подушкой. И пока Руфус думает, что сказать и как загладить свое поведение, из-под подушки доносится мерное тихое посапывание. Барма сдергивает подушку и шокировано смотрит на спящего Брейка. Просто потрясающе! Леди Рэйнсворт не смогла его принять, ее компаньон дурачится в свое репертуаре, и то ли ослеп, то ли нет, и вдобавок посмел заснуть вот так, не закончив разговор!..  
Пару раз тряхнув Брейка за плечо и позвав его, Руфус понимает, что просыпаться тот не собирается. А диван слишком узкий, чтобы ему было удобно. И потом, если он действительно не видит, то как доберется до своей спальни?.. Руфус встает и подхватывает Брейка на руки, не давая себе времени пожалеть о содеянном. К несчастью для Бармы, коридор пуст, равно как и холл. Руфус уже готов проклясть свой приступ альтруизма, но тут на верхней площадке лестницы замечает черно-белое пятно и высокомерно приказывает убрать разлитый чай в библиотеке. А заодно интересуется, где спальня Брейка. Черно-белое пятно при выходе на свет оказывается не горничной, а очкариком в форме Пандоры, который резко бледнеет и пытается забрать спящего Брейка из рук Бармы. Герцог холодно уверяет, что справится сам, еще раз спрашивает местонахождение спальни и идет по коридору, оставив за собой шокированного Лаема. Брейк возится в его руках и что-то сонно бормочет про пижаму. Вместо того чтобы разжать руки и уронить наглеца, Руфус переспрашивает цвет, получает в ответ кивок и пытается открыть дверь комнаты. Помощь приходит от Брейка, который опускает руку и надавливает на дверную ручку. И на полпути к кровати Руфус слышит тихое:  
\- Не знаю. Скорее нет, чем да.  
Герцог Барма не переспрашивает. Он бережно кладет свою ношу на кровать и оглядывает комнату в поисках пижамы...


	3. Создать условия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение "Знать наверняка"

Веер раскрылся с металлическим стуком. Зарксис даже не повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на вошедшего. Он и так прекрасно знал, кто стоит на пороге малой гостиной. Поэтому продолжил пить мелкими глотками чай, только пальцы на ручке чашки чуть сжались.  
\- Собирайся, Шляпник, - почти высокомерно фыркнул Руфус, постукивая веером о ладонь. - Ты временно переезжаешь в особняк Барма.  
\- Госпожа Шэрон? - вопросительно протянул Зарксис, надеясь услышать объяснения.  
\- Брейк, понимаешь...  
Он нахмурился, не веря собственным ушам: его госпожа мнется? Так-так, интересно.  
\- Рабочие будут ремонтировать потолок в твоей спальне всю неделю - ливень же был знатный. Еще неделя уйдет на то, чтобы заменить поврежденную мебель, а поскольку у нас гостят Оз, Алиса и Гилберт, то...  
\- Госпожа Шэрон, вы хотите сказать, что в этом огромном фамильном особняке не найдется ни одной свободной спальни для бедного меня? - трагически вопросил Брейк, ставя чашку на стол.  
Блюдце вышло за край стола на миллиметр, но Барма заметил, хотя и не подал виду. Про тот странный факт, что ливень, разразившийся над поместьем прошлой ночью, пробил крышу только в одном месте и то, что этим самым местом оказалась его спальня, а уж потом вода полилась в коридор, Брейк тактично умолчал.  
\- Нет-нет, Брейк, - всплеснула руками Шэрон, - просто герцог Барма наконец-то нашел время для того, чтобы удовлетворить твою просьбу и дать тебе доступ в свою библиотеку.  
\- Да, - подхватил до сих пор молчавший Руфус, - а поскольку она большая, то тебе будет намного удобнее, если не придется ездить из одного конца города в другой минимум по два раза на дню. Две недели тебе хватит, чтобы найти, что ты там хотел.  
\- Брейк, как думаешь? По-моему, это просто замечательно. А за эти две недели твоя спальня будет как новая!  
\- Нууу... - Зарксис в притворной задумчивости постучал пальцем по губам. - Если вы обещаете мне, что мой шкаф останется в целости и сохранности, и всю мою одежду приведут в порядок, и... а моя любимая синяя шляпа не пострадала?  
\- Нет, она в целости и сохранности, - ответила Шэрон, не удивившись вопросу.  
Увидев бассейн вместо своей спальни, Брейк картинно заломил руки, сказав, что его тонкая душевная организация не вынесет такого зрелища, и ушел спать в комнату Гила, выселив того к Озу.  
\- А, ну тогда так и быть, - Брейк манерно махнул рукой, разворачивая леденец и увлеченно его облизывая - Спасибо за приглашение, Барма-ко, вечером приеду.  
Руфус минуту пристально смотрел на него, потом вежливо взял радостно щебечущую леди Рэйнсворт за руку и, поцеловав маленькие пальчики, попросил оставить их на пару минут наедине. Подождав, пока захлопнется дверь, Брейк повернул к нему голову.  
\- Супница на голову опрокинулась и ошпарила последние мозги? - ядовито поинтересовался он. - Я в библиотеке?  
\- Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но она ведь не в курсе, да? - Барма быстро подошел, присел перед сидящим в кресле Брейком на корточки и осторожно взял его за руку. Пальцы были теплые и мелко подрагивали. - Не волнуйся. С тобой будет Лаем, почитает вслух, ему полезно.  
Брейк молчал, облизывая леденец. Потом вздохнул, признательно сжимая чужую руку.  
\- Ну... спасибо, наверное.  
\- И я. Обещаю отменить дела по мере возможностей, - Руфус прижался щекой к чужой ладони.  
У Брейка был мягкий заливистый смех. Впрочем, так он смеялся редко...  
\- Что ты ей наобещал?  
\- Что тебе будет хорошо.  
\- О. Ну тогда ладно.  
Какое-то время оба молчали. Брейк осторожно высвободил руку и встал.  
\- Присылай Лаема с каретой. Так уж и быть, почитаем ваши книжки, Барма-ко.


	4. На новом месте приснись...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение "Знать наверняка" и "Создать условия"

\- Что за?.. - ворчит Брейк, машинально пытаясь проморгаться со сна.  
Вот только мало того, что в спальне должно быть темно - ночь на дворе, как-никак, даже по его ощущениям, так он еще и ничего не видит.  
\- Тихо, это всего лишь я, - у полуночного визитера голос Руфуса Бармы.  
Паркет тихо поскрипывает, а перемещаемая ткань шуршит. Брейк неуверенно садится на постели, бессознательно закутываясь в одеяло в поисках защиты. Зарксис не считает себя нервным, с его-то жизненным опытом, но почти слепому оказаться в чужом особняке и, если что, не иметь даже права заорать, не слишком приятно.  
\- Барма-ко, что вы?..  
Постель прогибается под чужим весом. Ладонь Руфуса касается его щеки.  
\- На улице ливень, я вымок до костей, а у меня в спальне простыни холодные. Зато ты теплый.  
Брейк все так же сидит, не реагируя и пытаясь переварить услышанное. Руфус что, собирается использовать его как грелку?!  
\- Шляпник, дай одеяло, кому говорю, и ложись уже! Я устал, как собака!  
Брейка мягко обхватывают за талию, заваливая на постель. Он на ощупь упирается ладонью в чужое плечо, рука соскальзывает на грудь. Барма накрывает его пальцы своей ладонью и притягивает ближе.  
\- Мне завтра опять на весь день уехать надо, а так хоть посплю с тобой. Я скучал... - жарким шепотом на ухо.  
Брейка разом покидают силы. Когда он вот так, чуть иронично и совершенно спокойно, словно так и надо, озвучивает то личное, что есть между ними, Брейку хочется закрыться в шкафу, чтобы никто не видел.  
\- К тому же, - теплые губы прихватывают прядку волос сзади, задевая кожу на шее, - тебе будет не так непривычно спать на новом месте.  
\- Да? Ну тогда спокойной ночи, Барма-ко, - шепчет Брейк в ответ, чувствуя, как Руфус подгребает его ближе.  
Одеяло над головой вполне заменяет шкаф, а раз никто не видит, то можно позволить себе глупости. Как, например, чмокнуть герцога в нос. И с довольной улыбкой пристроить голову на его плече. На новом месте, говорите? Ну, посмотрим, кто ему приснится...


	5. Выяснение мелочей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение "Знать наверняка", "Создать условия" и "На новом месте приснись..."

Руфус поднимался по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньку. А что, никто ж не видит, время за полночь, слуги уже разошлись по комнатам. Сбросить опостылевший плащ, устроить набег на кухню - чертовы Найтрэи, даже поесть толком на банкете не дали, постоянно отвлекали разговорами! - и спать!

Руфус вошел в свою спальню и направился к шкафу. Дверь за его спиной захлопнулась с угрожающим стуком. Руфус резко обернулся.  
\- Барма-ко, - Брейк подпирал косяк и с задумчивым видом полировал ногти о сюртук, - а не могли бы вы разъяснить одну странность? Неужели во **всем** особняке нет комнат ближе к библиотеке, чем те, что предназначены **будущей герцогине Барма**?  
Руфус вздохнул, делая шаг по направлению к Зарксису. Набег на кухню откладывался...


	6. Расписаться в получении, но желаемого ли?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение "Знать наверняка", "Создать условия", "На новом месте приснись..." и "Выяснение мелочей"

Зрение вернулось неожиданно. Брейк уже даже и не надеялся, просто в одно прекрасное утро проснулся, открыл глаза - и понял, что видит возвышающийся над кроватью балдахин. Приятное на этом закончилось. На громкую ругань тут же примчался встревоженный Лаем... А услышав, из-за чего так возмущается Брейк, просто сполз вниз по стенке, не в силах удержаться на ногах от хохота. Брейк же был вне себя от ярости...

Руфуса Барму по возвращении ждал сюрприз. Сюрприз удобно расположился на его кровати и играл с рыжей кошкой, обычно обитавшей на кухне. Выглядело мило. Руфус невольно задумался, а чистые ли у кошки лапы, чтобы вот так тащить ее на его простыни, и сделал мысленную пометку подарить животное Винсенту. Брейк словил на палец полукольцо кошачьего хвоста и пристально посмотрел на Руфуса. Тот на секунду ошарашено замер, потом улыбнулся одними углами губ. Впервые за последнее время алый взгляд был четким и смотрел прямо на него, видя... Зарксис подпер ладонью подбородок и почти мурлыкающе произнес:  
\- Я стерпел то, что ты практически забрал меня от госпожи Шэрон. Я смирился с тем, что Лаем ходил за мной по пятам, как нянька. Я смолчал, когда ты поселил меня в комнаты будущей герцогини. Но почему, черт возьми, они должны быть непременно розовые?! Что, другого цвета для отделки интерьера не нашлось?! У меня нервный тик начался через пять минут! Смерти моей хочешь? - глухо всхлипнул Брейк в плечо Руфусу, который уже крепко обнимал его.  
\- Во-первых, они темно-розовые, - не упустил возможности поумничать тот. - А во-вторых, это была стрессотерапия, - добавил он, мысленно прощаясь со сдираемым с него плащом и подставляя губы под поцелуй-укус...  
Кошка недовольно мявкнула, когда ее весьма невежливо спихнули на пол, но герцогский плащ и прочая одежда, сваленная сверху, ее вполне устроили в качестве замены постели. А то эти... вполне способны отдавить лапки и хвостик в пылу своих игр.

\- И я не герцогиня, поэтому отныне я сплю здесь, - Брейк ткнул довольно жмурящегося Руфуса пальцем в бок.  
\- Вот еще! - сонно хмыкнул тот. - Завтра же вернешься в особняк Рэйнсвортов, здесь тебе больше делать нечего.  
Через секунду герцог Барма сидел на полу в обнимку с подушкой и пытался понять, как так вышло, что его выселили из собственной постели...  
\- Определенно, твоя спальня мне нравится больше, - промурлыкал Брейк, раскидываясь на постели поудобнее.  
\- Шляпник, да ты наглец! - сдерживая смех, ответил ему Барма, заставляя того подвинуться к стенке и вытягиваясь рядом.  
\- На себя посмот-...  
Последнее слово в этом споре Руфус оставил за собой, притянув Брейка к себе и целуя его...


	7. Подарки и последствия

\- Лежи тихо! - Руфус сосредоточен на своем занятии.  
\- Так щекотно же! - Брейк пытается дернуться, вывернуться, но Барма удобно сидит на нем пониже спины и крепко держит одной рукой запястья над головой. Вторая ладонь втирает в порезы на обнаженной спине заживляющую мазь.  
\- Кому расскажешь - не поверят, - тихо хихикает Брейк, поворачивая голову и обозревая погром на ковре. - Почему ты не проверил, что розы без шипов?  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что это я их покупал? - иронично отвечает Руфус. - Я не настолько тебя люблю, не обольщайся. Я просто приказал их купить, неужели ты думаешь, что я стал бы уточнять, зачем они мне?! Лежи, кому сказано!  
Барма возмущен до глубины души, но движения ладони остаются такими же нежными, ласкающими. Он заканчивает втирать мазь, вычищает руки влажным полотенцем с тумбочки рядом, но вставать не спешит, а любуется лежащим под ним Брейком. Молочная кожа спины, сейчас с розовыми полосками тонких порезов и уколов, выпирающие позвонки, крылышки лопаток - хочется пройтись языком, облизывая, целуя, посасывая. Брейк словно чувствует его взгляд, чуть потягивается и обнимает руками подушку. Вышло и впрямь смешно и невероятно: Руфус сам не мог объяснить, что ему втемяшилось, но он приказал купить пару охапок светло-розовых роз и лично потратил полчаса на то, чтобы раскидать все это великолепие по полу своей спальни. Естественно со стороны Брейка. Только он не учел, что его сокровище засидится в библиотеке, да там и заснет, и его придется на руках нести в кровать. А когда посреди ночи тому захочется пить и он встанет, то споткнется о спящую на прикроватном коврике кошку (Руфус решительно протестовал против животного в постели) и свалится спиной на эти чертовы розы. Конечно же, виноват оказался герцог Барма! К тому же, такое щекотливое дело прислуге не доверишь...  
\- Ты ранишь - ты и зализывай! - бросил ему Брейк, показывая порезы.  
Руфус сдвигается вбок, ложится рядом и вытаскивает из-под подушки руку Брейка. Запястье, костяшки, пальцы, округлые ногти - горячий язык вылизывает, чередуясь с легкими поцелуями.  
\- Все это, конечно, хорошо, но у меня травмирована спина, - сонно ворчит Брейк.  
Руфус на секунду замирает в замешательстве, потом изумленно вскидывает брови:  
\- Да ты знаешь, из чего эта гадость делается, что предлагаешь мне ее слизать?! Вообще с дуба рухнул, Шляпник?!  
\- С небес, Барма-ко, - хихикает довольный Брейк. - С небес - и прямо на розы. Вашими стараниями, между прочим.  
\- Придется забрать тебя обратно, - притворно-серьезно отвечает Руфус. - Слишком много болтаешь, и ненужного!  
Барма думает, что Брейк иногда совершенно невыносим, избалован и вертит им, как ему вздумается. Но когда он вот так доверчиво прижимается и шепчет его имя, Руфусу и впрямь кажется, что они на небесах. А Зарксис думает, что вернуться из Бездны стоило хотя бы ради того, чтобы вот так доставать герцога Барму и получать в ответ охапки роз и заботу, сквозящую в каждом жесте. Ведь если Бездна - там, внизу, то, что над ней, здесь, должно быть небесами, правда?


	8. О вкусах не спорят

\- Как ты можешь есть эту гадость? - Руфус поднял голову от книги.  
\- А? - Брейк на мгновение отвлекся от очередной конфетки.  
\- Я уж молчу про кариес, тебя такой ерундой не испугать, но вкус! Они же сладкие до того, что зубы сводит! Как ты можешь их есть? - Барма неверяще покачал головой, глядя на любовника.  
Брейк внимательно посмотрел на него, потом нехорошо улыбнулся, резко встал, подошел к креслу Руфуса и наклонился. Целуя, требовательно, жадно, скользя языком вдоль его, отдавая конфету и тут же забирая ее обратно...  
Карамель растаяла, а они все еще целовались...

И когда через пару дней Руфусу прислали большую коробку трюфелей и он попробовал подарок, то скривился и подумал о том, что Брейк когда-нибудь испортит его вкус окончательно. Любимые трюфели казались пресными и совершенно безвкусными по сравнению с карамелью Брейка... Вот только наглому Шляпнику об этом знать совсем необязательно.


	9. Коварный план

\- Да куда ж в тебя столько лезет-то?!  
\- Отдай, отдай немедленно! Это мое!.. Ах ты, водоросль недоделанная!..  
\- Оз, уйми своего кроли...  
\- Оз, скажи своему...  
Шэрон невозмутимо ела тост, Брейк же сидел на перилах террасы и ковырял вилочкой очередной фруктовый пирог. Сидящий во главе стола Руфус заскрежетал зубами, с силой отодвинул стул и вышел из столовой. Нет, больше всего его бесила не эта компания, в количестве трех человек доводящая уровень шума в помещении до невыносимого в минимально рекордные сроки. И не леди Рэйнсворт, которую, казалось, забавлял этот дурдом. И даже не тот факт, что когда компания в погоне за цепью оказалась в провинции, они не придумали ничего лучше, как превратить загородный дом семьи Барма в свою временную штаб-квартиру, совершенно не подумав, что нарушают его, Руфуса, уединение с наконец-то найденным томом легенд о цепях. На вопрос, почему бы им не свалить к тем же Найтрэям, обитающим всего в паре десятков миль по соседству, прозвучал ответ, что им там не будут рады. От такой наглости Руфус чуть не убил их на месте. А он, значит, им несказанно рад?.. Ну-ну. О нет, больше всего герцога Барму бесил тот факт, что его любовник, прикрываясь конспирацией и прочей ерундой, позволял себе приходить далеко за полночь и уходить практически через пару часов. Что, конечно же, не устраивало Руфуса, пытающегося из неприятной ситуации извлечь хоть какую-то выгоду. Герцог кивнул подошедшему слуге и поднялся наверх, в свою спальню. Проверил свежевставленный в дверь замок и зловеще ухмыльнулся. Сегодня Брейку придется остаться на ночь. И плевать он хотел, что подумают об этом остальные! Руфус почти нежно погладил замок, предвкушая... Оставалось только дождаться ночи...


	10. Вернуть прошлое?..

Герцог Барма за неделю вымотался, устал, и ему просто было лениво еще что-то делать. Поэтому Руфус сейчас лежал на спине в своей постели и жмурился. Жмурился до белых звездочек под веками... Позволяя. Брейк толкнулся еще раз, до конца, и замер. Руки невесомой лаской огладили напряженные бедра, ногти легкой щекоткой проехались по ребрам, одна рука легла под выгнутую спину, поддерживая, помогая, вторая зарылась в тяжелые волосы на затылке. Руфус медленно дышал сквозь стиснутые зубы, прикусив костяшку на мизинце. Брейк молча рассматривал его вблизи, неторопливо целуя запястье поднесенной к губам руки. По-девичьи длинные ресницы, светлая кожа, идеальные черты лица, словно художник кисточкой рисовал... Ресницы дрогнули, приоткрывая темные глаза, зрачки почти во всю радужку, желанные губы приоткрылись, произнося имя... Брейк дернулся, словно его плетью по спине хлестнули. Нежность умерла, так и не родившись.  
Жестко, с силой, до упора, заставляя захлебываться беззвучным криком и прокусывать губы в попытке заглушить звук. На бедре и на запястьях наверняка останутся уродливые синяки. Больно. Оно и так-то не слишком приятно поначалу. Сколько же лет прошло с того раза?.. Тридцать в Бездне и почти год еще, кусок тогда и кусок сейчас... Многовато для перерыва. Потому сейчас и больно, почти слишком. И вот в это "почти" и уместилась неродившаяся нежность... Прошлась поверх боли, даря наслаждение, болезненное, но все же наслаждение. И осторожность, с которой ладонь вновь скользнула под спину, а вторая запуталась в волосах.  
\- Он умер почти тридцать лет назад.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Тогда зачем?  
\- Затем, что ты сам отдал его мне, тогда...  
\- Я не отдал. Ты сам взял. Как берешь все, беспардонно и мимоходом.  
В голосе горечь.  
\- Нет. Было по-другому. Ты позволил...  
\- Да. Потому что ты позволил мне...  
\- А сейчас я его тебе вернул.  
\- И что мне с ним сейчас делать?! - взбешенный Брейк приподнялся на локте, нависая над Руфусом. - Что?! Меня зовут Брейк, Зарксис Брейк, если ты до сих пор еще не понял. Кевин Регнард мертв!  
\- Я должен был его вернуть, - Руфус отворачивается, утыкается носом в подушку, голос звучит глухо. - Должен. Теперь сам решай, что дальше.  
\- Лучше бы оно оставалось у тебя и дальше!  
\- Мне оно без надобности. Я принял тебя снова - такого. Мне все равно, как тебя зовут. И вообще я спать хотел!..  
Какое-то время оба молчат, Брейк ложится обратно и притягивает Руфуса к себе. Целует. Нежно, неторопливо, ласкающее. Он не умеет извиняться вслух, но вот так - может. Руфус расслабляется в его объятиях и зевает. И уже засыпая, слышит тихое:  
\- Спасибо.  
За свободу действий, за то, что принял снова, за возвращенное имя или за что-то еще - Руфусу слишком лениво выяснять. Да это и ненужно, главное, что Брейк спит рядом...


	11. Маленькие слабости

Слабостью Брейка были не конфеты, как можно было подумать, глядя на то количество сладкого, которое он поглощал ежедневно. И даже не склонность дурачить окружающих и ставить их в неудобное положение своими заявлениями и поступками. Слабостью Брейка была опера. Классическая, с правильно подобранными певцами, с известным, но от этого не менее увлекательным сюжетом, профессионально поставленная и исполненная. Вот только оперой он любил наслаждаться в одиночестве. Шэрон об этом знала, равно как и директор оперного театра, которого вежливо предупредили, что господин Брейк полноправный член семьи Рэйнсворт и может пользоваться герцогской ложей, когда ему вздумается. Сегодняшний же визит вышел каким угодно, но точно не одиночным. Его разговор с Шэрон услышал проходившая мимо Алиса, естественно, заинтересовалась, естественно, Шэрон не могла оставить бедного кролика в неведении, естественно... В итоге Брейк оказался в опере в полном составе их компании плюс Эйда Безауриус.  
Гилберт малодушно удрал еще в середине первого акта, не вынеся трех девушек, шепчущихся у него под носом о сюжете и главной героине. Озу, казалось, было неплохо и так, но Брейку хотелось или заткнуть их всех или сбежать отсюда. Потому что больше такое он выносить не мог. Он тихо вышел в коридор, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Было ужасно жаль уезжать, не дослушав любимой арии, но уж лучше так, чем терпеть это издевательство. Однако больше, чем пару шагов, ему сделать не удалось. Брейк не успел опомниться, как оказался за портьерой, локти крепко прижаты к бокам, а чужая ладонь зажимает рот.  
\- Только не кричи, - раздался шепот над ухом. Влажное дыхание коснулось шеи, чужие зубы нежно прихватили кожу. - Я просто боялся не успеть.  
\- Барма-ко! - Брейк стал немедленно выкручиваться из объятий. - Это возмутительно, что вы себе позволяете?  
\- А, ничего такого, чего не позволил бы мне ты, Шляпник, - Руфус улыбнулся, качнулся на носках, целуя его в губы. - Ты уходишь или все же хочешь дослушать?  
\- Благодарю покорно, - Брейк потер лоб, - с меня хватит этого детского сада.  
\- Мог бы сразу пойти в мою ложу, - хмыкнул Руфус, выбираясь из-за портьеры обратно в коридор и идя по направлению к нужной двери. Руку Брейка он так и не выпустил.  
\- Тебя же не было. Кто б меня пустил? - усмехнулся тот.  
\- Не создавай проблему из ничего, - отмахнулся Руфус. - Сейчас я здесь и... - ключ повернулся в замке, впуская их в темноту занавешенной ложи. -... намерен насладиться вечером.  
Но Брейк его уже не слышал, удобно устроившись в кресле, полуприкрыв глаза и слушая любимую арию.  
\- Ты что творишь? - прошипел он, чувствуя, как ногам неожиданно стало очень тепло и несколько тяжеловато, а чужие ладони прошлись вверх по внутреннему шву парадных брюк.  
\- Я всего лишь нахожу себе занятие, - довольно отозвался Руфус. Ладонь чуть надавила на ширинку. - Ты же себе нашел.  
\- Да, но... - Брейк задохнулся стоном.  
\- Ну вот видишь, - Руфус улыбнулся, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
Сил возражать у Брейка уже не было. Только не когда Руфус сидит у его ног в складках этого своего светлого плаща, как в облаке, смотрит снизу вверх и так улыбается.

\- Брейк, где ты был? - сурово спросила Шэрон, когда они шли к карете.  
Оз и Алиса уже ждали их, разговаривая с Оскаром Безариусом, явившимся забрать Эйду.  
\- В театре, Шэрон-кун, где же еще? - нараспев ответил Брейк.  
\- Но тебя не было в ложе весь второй и третий акт! Я же видела!  
\- О, ну значит, я просто был в другой... ложе, - Брейк улыбнулся, госпожа была так трогательна в своей заботе. - В конце концов, помимо нашей ведь было еще три пустых Великих домов. - Он помог ей зайти в карету. - А главное - там было тихо!  
Шэрон улыбнулась, услышав его замечание.  
\- Не совсем, Брейк. Главное, что тебе было хорошо этим вечером.  
Брейк чуть не поперхнулся очередной конфеткой, но, внимательно посмотрев на госпожу из-под челки, решил, что она сказала это относительно театра. Хотя неимоверно хотелось расплыться в глупой улыбке и ответить в тон. Интересно, а как реагирует на дурацкие вопросы Руфус? Надо бы выяснить при случае...


	12. Составляющие

Герцог Барма, всегда собранный, деловой, безукоризненно выглядящий и ведущий себя, чуть отстраненно-сдержанный на публике, всегда знающий, что происходит и что будет дальше, обладающий энциклопедическими знаниями обо всем, что связано с Цепями, Бездной и их историей. Таким его знает высший свет и члены Пандоры.  
То, какой он за закрытыми дверями своих комнат, настоящий, знают только те, кому позволено это знать. Но Брейк никогда и никому об этом не расскажет. Потому что слишком ценит это доверие.  
Но есть еще один Руфус... Таким он бывает только раз в год, и тогда Брейк остается ночевать в особняке Барма, предварительно проследив, чтобы запаса дров для камина хватило на всю ночь, на столике рядом был чай и корзинка со сладостями. И непременно с шоколадом. Горьким, с едва уловимым привкусом миндаля и мяты, но оставляющим на языке ощущение сладости. Играющем на контрасте. Как сам герцог Барма...

Шоколад горчит на языке, но поцелуи сладкие до невозможности, а от камина разливается приятное тепло. И можно тешить себя иллюзией, что это мгновение застынет чуть на дольше, чем обычно. Руфус задирает голову и смотрит снизу вверх на Брейка. Светлые волосы того кажутся розовыми в свете огня, и Руфус тихо хихикает пришедшему в голову сравнению. Улыбка Брейка теплая и какая-то непривычно открытая.  
\- Останешься на ночь? - шепчет Руфус в доверчиво подставленные губы.  
\- Как минимум, для того, чтобы довести тебя до кровати, - ехидничает Брейк. От Руфуса пахнет почему-то не мятой и шоколадом, а корицей и еще чуть-чуть шиповником. Брейк утыкается носом в темно-рыжие, почти красные волосы и вдыхает приятный аромат. Он бы мог провести вечность вот так.  
\- И составить мне компанию в ней, - решительно кивает Руфус, устраиваясь на коленях Брейка поудобнее.  
Тот не возражает. Герцог Барма ненавидит Ночь всех святых. Но в компании Брейка она не кажется такой уж омерзительной... Руфус тянется за очередным кусочком шоколада, а вдобавок к лакомству получает еще и поцелуй... А о правилах приличия он подумает завтра.


	13. Простыня

\- Брейк, отдай немедленно! - Руфус сидел на постели, сдвинув колени и положив на них подушку.  
Зарксис на стратегически безопасном расстоянии сооружал из простыни подобие тоги.  
\- Ну, Барма-ко, я же не могу явиться на кухню голым, а одеваться слишком долго!  
Руфусу хотелось прибить любовника, но одеяло лежало перед камином, там, где они его оставили, когда горячий шоколад был выпит, и Брейк просто подхватил его на руки, чтобы перебраться на постель. Где валялось покрывало, Руфус даже не представлял. Но встать и просто сделать четыре шага до любовника, чтобы забрать у него простыню, было выше его сил. Герцог Барма смущался до слез, когда оказывался без одежды при достаточно ярком свете, особенно когда Брейк так восхищенно ел его глазами, как сейчас.


	14. ...и вечное лето

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кевин Регнард/Руфус Барма

\- ...и вечное лето!  
\- Барма-ко, ну у вас и фантазия! - покачал головой Кевин Регнард, забирая бокал из рук клевавшего носом юного Руфуса. Банкет шел своим чередом, на них не обращали внимания. Кевин еще раз окинул взглядом зал, но дворецкого дома Барма не заметил. Логично прикинув, что спальня юного герцога должна быть наверху, он аккуратно заставил Руфуса встать и, поддерживая того под локоть, повел к лестнице наверх.  
\- В моей Бездне будет вечное лето! - воскликнул Барма, падая на кровать.  
Кевин улыбнулся, помогая ему выпутаться из одежды, раз уж взялся играть роль его няньки сегодня.  
\- Конечно, будет, - заверил он Руфуса.  
Юноша застенчиво улыбнулся, натягивая одеяло почти до самого носа.  
\- Вечного обещать не буду. Но обычное начнется завтра, Барма-ко. А пока - спокойной ночи, - Кевин быстро коснулся губами лба юноши и вышел, затворив за собой дверь.


	15. Одежда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кевин Регнард/Руфус Барма

\- Ну же, Барма-ко!..  
\- Уберите руки, Кевин, - яростно шипит юный Руфус, пытаясь вывернуться из чужих объятий.  
Но он крепко впечатан в стену библиотеки теплым телом, а руки Кевина подбираются к прорезям его плаща.  
\- Но Барма-ко, - Кевин почти мурлычет, проводя языком по его шее, как раз над воротником плаща, - вы же всегда такой укутанный, под этим плащом ничегошеньки не видно! А мне интересно!  
\- Кевиииин! - Руфус почти взвизгивает, когда чужая ладонь шарит по бедру.  
\- Упс, я просто хотел посмотреть, какой высоты у вас сапоги, - тихо хихикает тот, прихватывая зубами нежную кожу на горле.  
\- ...он должен быть в библиотеке, - из коридора доносится голос дворецкого.  
Руфус дергается, с размаху влепляет Кевину пощечину и неимоверным усилием выкручивается из объятий Регнарда. На прощание зло сверкнув глазами и прошипев "и даже не думай кому-нибудь рассказать!", он опрометью выбегает из комнаты.  
Кевин улыбается, касаясь пальцами губ, которые еще хранят тепло кожи герцога. Определенно, в следующий раз проверять, что Руфус носит под своим дурацким плащом, надо будет в более укромном месте. И проследить, чтобы им не помешали.


	16. Зимняя соната

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С тайм-лайном проблема: либо зрение после 42ой главы так и не вернулось, а жизнь идет своим чередом и зима в том числе; либо это зима после возвращения Брейка из Бездны.

\- Не буду! - Брейк задирает нос и мстительно растопыривает отведенные назад локти.  
\- Не глупи! - Руфус в очередной раз пытается свести застежки вместе. - Ты неделю сидишь взаперти, тебе нужно на воздух.  
\- Ты с ума сошел, на улице холод собачий, а ты тянешь меня туда!  
Брейк в очередной раз скидывает его руки. Руфус на мгновение замирает, потом делает шаг назад. Брейк остается стоять посреди комнаты в наполовину застегнутом меховом плаще. Он ни за что не позволить даже заподозрить, что видит очень плохо, поэтому просто стоит и ждет. Руфус обходит его, стараясь не шуметь, но Брейк все равно поворачивает голову на звук поскрипывающего паркета. Барма обнимает его со спины, утыкаясь холодным носом в ложбинку между плечом и шеей, Брейк тихо вскрикивает от контраста температур, а Барма пользуется моментом и застегивает плащ до конца. Поднимает воротник и подает левую перчатку. С ней Брейк справляется сам, пусть и недовольно хмурясь.  
\- Ну и куда мы пойдем?  
\- Я же уже сказал - гулять, - Руфус улыбается и ведет его по коридорам, вниз по лестнице, в холл и наружу, на заснеженное крыльцо.  
Морозный воздух пощипывает кожу, несмотря на по-зимнему яркое солнце. Брейк стоит, держась за перила, весь такой объемно-хрупкий в тяжелом меховом плаще, светлые волосы почти сливаются с воротником, голова повернута в сторону парка, окружающего поместье. Руфус не то чтобы любит зиму, но он не может не признать, что заснеженный парк в солнечную погоду почти красив. Ну, по крайней мере, достаточно красив, чтобы показать его Брейку. Из приятно-пустых мыслей его вырывает недовольный голос Брейка.  
\- Мы так и будем тут стоять? Странные у вас представления о прогулке, Барма-ко.  
\- Пошли, - Руфус берет его за правую руку, согревая тонкие пальцы в своей. - Так уж и быть, Шляпник, я покажу тебе парк.  
Шепот Брейка, что он сошел с ума - тянуть полуслепого смотреть парк, еле слышен. Но Руфус останавливается, стремительно обнимает его, с трудом смыкая ладони на спине, и быстро целует.  
\- Сегодня я буду твоими глазами.


	17. За дверями ванной

Брейк увлечено водил руками вокруг себя, баламутя воду. Барма сидел напротив, погрузившись настолько глубоко, насколько позволяла ванна, и проклинал ту минуту, когда идея искупаться вместе показалась ему хорошей. Нет, он, бесспорно, был благодарен Брейку за мытье волос, массаж головы и последующие ухаживания с губкой и пеной, но смотреть, как его любовник - взрослый мужчина! - с бульканьем гоняет желтую уточку, было выше его сил.  
Брейк подтолкнул игрушку в его сторону, и какое-то время они оба в тишине наблюдали, как та покачивается на воде.  
\- Похоже, у представителей семьи Барма и впрямь все большое. Особняк, ванна и даже...  
Договорить он не успел - запущенная в упор губка помешала. Руфус встал и гордо вылез из ванны. Заворачиваясь в полотенце, он бросил через плечо:  
\- И спишь сегодня у себя!  
\- Барма-ко, я имел в виду эго, а вы всего лишь подтвердили мои слова, - рассмеялся Брейк.  
Руфус внимательно посмотрел на него, потом вздохнул и взял второе полотенце.  
\- И за что я только тебя люблю? Вылезай давай, хватит мокнуть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> почему-то мне кажется, что водопровод и электричество в мире Пандоры есть.


	18. Открытия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кевин Регнард/Руфус Барма

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У Бармы в юности, оказывается, волосы были завязаны ленточкой с бантом, а вот эта его красная подкладка плаща, которая с фестонами, очень напоминает кружево и не дает нам с бетой покоя

\- Не трожь! – Руфус откидывает голову, Кевин разочарованно шипит и в отместку полосует ногтями по спине.  
Барма, впрочем, тут же мстит, двигаясь чуть более резко и кусая партнера за плечо.  
\- Но Руфус, я хочу... – стонет Кевин, так сладко, что у Бармы почти сносит крышу.  
\- Мало ли... что ты... хочешь, – глухо выдыхает Руфус, диким усилием воли умудряясь не сбиться с ритма.  
Поцелуи чередуются укусами, жесткость движений – почти нежными зализываниями, которым противоречит хриплая, полная страсти словесная перепалка, пока наконец оба не падают на постель совершенно без сил. Кевин блаженно жмурится, поворачивает голову и утыкается в оказавшуюся перед носом подушку, пару секунд смотрит на белую ткань, не соображая, потом понимает, что видит. Его буквально подбрасывает на кровати.  
\- Барма-ко, неужели у вас...  
В эту секунду донельзя раздраженный Руфус поворачивается к нему и трясет собранными в кисточку концами роскошных волос, сейчас, впрочем, безнадежно спутанных.  
\- Бездна тебя забери, Регнард...  
\- ... подушка с кружевами?!  
\- ... ты опять содрал бант!  
Волосы и подушка суются под нос оппоненту. Щеки Руфуса мгновенно заливает краска, он сглатывает и старательно отводит взгляд. Подумаешь, кружева, зато она мягкая.  
\- У меня все волосы спутались, сволочь ты, - обиженно шипит герцог.  
Он выглядит таким юным, что Кевину на мгновение становится почти стыдно. Поэтому он молча берет любовника за руку, целует в ладонь и тянет на себя, заставляя вытянуться на животе, обхватив руками подушку. Руфус не понимает, но ему так обидно и тошно от перспективы тратить время на расчесывание волос вместо того, чтобы просто лечь спать, что он подчиняется. А Кевин берет со столика щетку для волос, целует его в затылок с тихим "Я расчешу, ну чего ты" и начинает приводить в порядок прическу любовника. Следующие полчаса оба молчат. Руфус млеет от осторожных движений и самого факта, что его причесывают, а Кевин просто любуется сочетанием белого кружева подушки и темно-рыжих, почти красных волос.


	19. То, что прощаешь другому

Брейк снял крышку с подноса и восхищенно присвистнул. Миндальные пирожные, его любимые. А в сочетании с шиповниковым чаем ланч будет просто королевским. Широко улыбаясь, Брейк взял заварочный чайничек и уже наклонил его над чашкой, как двери распахнулись.  
\- Брейк, ты мне нужен! - Шэрон подтвердила свои слова решительным взмахом веера. - Срочно.  
С госпожой было лучше не спорить. Брейк вздохнул, поставил чайничек обратно на стол и накрыл пирожные крышкой, мысленно пожелав им дождаться его...

Дело оказалось и впрямь срочным, и Брейк смог вернуться к пирожным лишь через пару часов. Чай, конечно же, уже остыл, поэтому по дороге он завернул на кухню за новым. Но это оказалось бессмысленным: в его комнате, удобно устроившись в его кресле, сидел герцог Барма, листал какой-то очередной фолиант и доедал последнее - Брейк бросил взгляд на уже пустой - пустой! - поднос - миндальное пирожное.  
\- О, чай? Как мило с твоей стороны, - Руфус приветственно махнул рукой в сторону чашек на столике. - А то я уже заждался.  
Брейк задохнулся от ярости. Этот... этот позволяет себе не только заявляться к нему без приглашения, но еще и есть его пирожные и требовать после этого чай! Чайник и поднос полетели в сторону герцога. Тот чудом увернулся, но несколько капель попали на плечо.  
\- Ты! Да как ты!.. Это были мои пирожные! Мои!..  
Руфус оказался в весьма невыгодном положении: сидя в кресле, пытаться блокировать движения разъяренного мужчины размерами почти с себя не так-то просто, к тому же, мстительный Брейк все время метил в лицо. Руфусу удалось встать, уронить Брейка на ковер, и, перекатившись пару раз, устроиться сверху.  
\- Пусти! - взвыл Брейк, отплевываясь от укрывших их волос Руфуса.  
\- Ты... - Руфус неверяще уткнулся губами ему в шею, - бесишься из-за пирожных?  
Брейк отвернулся, но через пару минут сдался под напором нежных поцелуев и выдохнул:  
\- Нет... Оно было последнее, а ты съел его сам! И не поделился со мной!  
Руфус неверяще уставился на него, потом не сдержался и расхохотался в голос.  
\- Я тебе целую коробку куплю, - смеялся Руфус, осыпая отбивающегося Брейка поцелуями.  
\- Две! И ты не будешь покушаться ни на одно из них! - злобно прищурился Брейк, почти сдаваясь.  
\- Но ты же дашь мне попробовать?  
Зрелище хлопающего ресницами герцога Бармы добило Брейка окончательно, и он позволил себе рассмеяться.  
Лежать с любовником на залитом чаем ковре и сссориться из-за пирожных оказалось смешно до ужаса. А за закапанный чаем плащ Барма потом отыграется. Может быть. Если будет настроение.


	20. Дефект Цепи

Брейк проснулся от чужого присутствия в своей постели и даже не сразу сообразил, что именно пытается сделать "посетитель", то ли разместиться между Брейком и одеялом, то ли закопаться под самого Брейка. Пальцы в темноте наткнулись на влажную и горящую, словно в лихорадке, кожу и что-то мягкое, липнущее к пальцам. Громкое сопение в ухо раздражало, Брейк отпихнул гостя и дотянулся до ночника на тумбочке. Золотистый свет выхватил спутанные темно-рыжие волосы, испарину на лбу - и Брейк изумленно уставился на частично закутанного в два одеяла герцога Барму, сидящего на его кровати. Руфус прищурился, отворачиваясь от слишком яркого для него света, вдохнул, закашлялся и попытался свернуться в клубок. Его колотила крупная дрожь. Брейк отмер, хватая его за плечо, разворачивая к себе и кладя ладонь на лоб.  
\- Барма-ко, что случилось?  
Жар, исходящий от Руфуса, ощущался даже так. Тот попытался вывернуться, но Брейк держал цепко.  
\- Лошадь... сск-котина, понесссла, ссспотк-кнулась на мосту, я упал в в-воду. Д-думал, обойд-детс-ся.  
От изумления Брейк выпустил его плечо, позволяя герцогу заползти, наконец, под одеяла, и выдал первое, что пришло на ум:  
\- Но ведь контракторы не болеют!  
\- Дефек-кт, - послышалось из-под одеяла.  
Пару секунд Брейк молча смотрел на холм на своей кровати, скрывавший внутри себя главу одного из Великих домов, потом расхохотался. Ну надо же, простывший Барма, вот умора-то! Из-под одеяла послышалось громкое сопение, тут же спустившее Брейка с небес на землю.  
\- Ладно, последний вопрос, - Брейк встал и накинул халат, понимая, что сон закончился, - а почему вы пришли ко мне?  
\- Х-холод-дно, т-ты т-теплый, - послушалось в ответ.  
\- Ясно, - Брейк кивнул своим мыслям, вытаскивая из-под герцога свое одеяло и расправляя его поверх созданного Бармой кокона. Покрывало с кресла тоже переместилось на кровать.  
Будить прислугу вышло бы дольше, поэтому через четверть часа Брейк вернулся с кухни с большой чашкой чего-то дымящегося и грелкой подмышкой. Грелка отправилась под ледяные ступни - Брейк не смог отказать себе в удовольствии и пощекотал удивительную нежную кожу на видневшейся в ворохе одеял пятке, Руфус дернулся и что-то промычал. Брейк зашел в ванную, вернулся с мокрым полотенцем, положил его пока на тумбочку, сел в изголовье кровати и попытался заставить Руфуса высунуть нос и выпить то, что он принес. Барма же, похоже, вознамерился остаться под одеялами навечно. Впрочем, через пару минут сдался, послушно откинул голову на плечо Брейку и проглотил все содержимое чашки. Пахло малиной, медом, шиповником, едва уловимо - вином и чем-то еще, но вкус оказался весьма ничего. Брейк подождал, пока опустела чашка, поставил ее тумбочку, вытер Руфусу губы и подтянул одеяла повыше.  
\- А теперь спи.  
Руфус хотел возмутиться, что он герцог и не позволит никому собой командовать, но прохладный компресс на лбу быстро помог возражениям испариться. По телу разливалось тепло, голова приятно кружилась, Брейк был мягкий и убирал его волосы в косу... Руфус вздохнул и закрыл глаза, позволяя себе провалиться в сон.

Барма проснулся отдохнувшим и выспавшимся, что бывало редко. Потянулся, перекатился на бок, потерся щекой о подушку - странно, наволочка явно свежая, но кто менял постельное белье, он не помнил. Интересно, сколько он проспал?.. В памяти всплывали какие-то обрывки: кто-то переворачивал его, заставлял пить, нежил, расчесывал волосы, заплетал косу... - он скосил глаза, так и есть, кончик уже не очень аккуратной косы лежал на подушке - помогал дойти до ванной. Вспоминалась чья-то прохладная ладонь и голос, мягкий, убаюкивающий, успокаивающий. А еще лошадь и собственное купание в по-осеннему холодной реке. Значит, он все же свалился с простудой. Руфус открыл глаза. В кресле перед камином, одетый почему-то в пижаму и теплый халат, сидел Брейк и невозмутимо читал. Руфус застыл. Что Брейк делает здесь, да еще в такой одежде?! Если он сейчас повернет голову, то будет иметь счастье лицезреть герцога Барму в самом неприглядном виде, мало того, что утром, так еще и после болезни! Руфуса окатила паника, иначе ничем невозможно было объяснить суровое:  
\- Спасибо, конечно, Шляпник, но я вас больше не задерживаю.  
Горло тут же продрало, как наждаком, и Руфус потянулся за стаканом с водой, стоящим на тумбочке. Брейк отложил книгу, секунду смотрел на него - Руфусу хотелось поежиться, но он сдержался - потом иронично ответил:  
\- И вам доброе утро, Барма-ко. Судя по всему, вам уже лучше, раз вы выставляете меня.  
\- Сколько?  
\- Три дня. Ну что ж, не буду вам надоедать. И спасибо - за возможность вернуться к делам.  
В его словах было столько горечи. Руфус дотянулся до стакана, но тот оказался слишком тяжелым и пальцы дрогнули. Брейк тут же оказался рядом, поддерживая его руку.  
\- Идиот. Отпусти. - Руфус упрямо мотнул головой. - Отпусти, кому говорят, сейчас подам.  
Пришлось подчиниться. Брейк скользнул на постель позади него, поддерживая и поднося стакан к губам. Барма жадно пил, потом отвернулся и повел плечами, пытаясь высвободиться. "Спасибо" было тихим. Брейк, наоборот, обнял его чуть сильнее, сильные пальцы обхватили подбородок, заставляя повернуть голову. Барма зажмурился.  
\- Нет!  
\- Что "нет"? - Теплый шепот согрел ухо. - Да я тебя за эти три дня видел уже всякого, может, хватит стесняться?  
Какое-то время оба молчали, потом Руфус облизал губы.  
\- Зарксис, - имя оцарапало горло, - останься еще?..  
\- Я думал, ты не попросишь! - Брейк тихо рассмеялся, уткнувшись ему в затылок. - В ванну хочешь?  
\- Потом, - Руфус отмахнулся, практически растекаясь по постели и Брейку. - Хочу так... по-нормальному, чтобы запомнить.  
\- Запомнить, говоришь? - Брейк накрыл его губы своими. - Ладно, повторим, во избежание склероза.


	21. Уговор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кевин Регнард/Руфус Барма

\- Ру... - зубы нежно прихватывают ушко - фус...  
Ладонь скользит по груди, вдоль бока и останавливается на бедре. Так медленно и осторожно, что хочется вывернуться, обернуться, вцепиться в плечи и кусаться, лишь бы получить все сразу. Но уговор есть уговор, и он остается неподвижен, позволяя. Дыхание сбивается, чужая ладонь ласкает, почти обжигая кожу нежными прикосновением, Руфус выгибается навстречу, сил терпеть больше нет  
\- Ну же!..  
\- А ты нетерпеливый, Ру... - зубы вонзаются в ухо, Кевин разворачивает его лицом к себе и целует. Жадно, почти кусая. Обоим почти смешно и точно хорошо.


	22. Making love out of nothing at all

_And I know just where to touch you,_  
And I know just what to prove;  
I know when to pull you closer,  
And I know when to let you loose.

And I know the night is fading,  
And I know that time's gonna fly

  
Шепотом на ухо, согревая кожу горячим дыханием. Ладони скользят вдоль тела, ласково сминая ткань, расстегивая, теребя завязки, раскрывая, выпутывая, снимая. Плащ светлым облаком оседает на ковер, следом звякают расстегнутые браслеты на щиколотках, чужой смешок обжигает колено.  
\- Господи, браслеты и… ка-аблуки-и! Как ты такое носишь?  
Веер шмякает о голову, но не всерьез, поэтому не больно. А вот пальцы, тянущие за волосы на затылке, уже ощутимее. Сапоги остаются на полу, а ладони вновь скользят вверх, щекочут под коленями… Хочется вздохнуть и осесть на пол, но руки не дают. Ловкие пальцы распутывают шнуровку на бриджах, почти касаясь, почти задевая, но лишь почти. Прикосновения как такового-то и нет. А руки стягивают бриджи, заставляют переступить через одежду.  
\- Нда, я ожидал чего-то более экстравагантного!  
Смех щекочет живот, а пальцы расправляются с пуговицами жилета, оставляя в качестве защиты одну только тонкую рубашку. Темно-бордовую, отделанную кружевами по подолу. Барма сейчас благодарил бы своего портного, что рубашка достаточно длинная и прикрывает бедра, но мыслей нет. Совсем. Какие мысли, когда Брейк сидит перед ним на коленях и смотрит, не отрываясь, любуясь, глаза полузакрыты, но в них столько нежности и восторга, словно Руфус - самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо видел…  
  


_Every time I see you all the rays of the sun_  
Are streaming through the waves in your hair;  
And every star in the sky is taking aim  
At your eyes like a spotlight,  
The beating of my heart is a drum, and it's lost  
And it's looking for a rhythm like you.  
You can take the darkness from the pit of the night  
And turn into a beacon burning endlessly bright.  
I've got to follow it, 'cause everything I know, well it's nothing till I give it to you.

  
  
Руфус сглатывает, опускает голову, позволяя волосам скрыть румянец смущения на щеках - и почти падает на колени перед Брейком. Стремительность движения остается в пальцах, развязывающих узкий галстук, сдирающих пиджак, рубашку и спотыкающихся на шнуровке брюк. Брейк накрывает его ладони своими и подается вперед, целуя. Два шага - как в тумане, Руфус пятится, натыкается на край постели, падает-садится на нее, рубашка раскрывается полукругом по простыне, Брейк придавливает сверху, сдвигает рубашку с плеч... Зубы царапают кожу на горле.  
\- Одеваешься ты, конечно... похлеще любой... женщины... - ладонь устраивается между бедер, - но женского в тебе нет... ничего...  
Руфус стонет, скрещивая ноги на спине Брейка, и не удерживается от шпильки:  
\- А твой вкус... мы обсудим... завтра... утром, когда будешь одеваться!  
Брейк на мгновение замирает, ошеломленно смотрит на любовника, наклоняется и лижет его в угол губ, медленно двигаясь. Спор отложен до утра.  
  
  


_But I'm never gonna make it without you,_  
Do you really want to see me crawl?  
And I'm never gonna make it like you do,  
Making love out of nothing at all.

But I don't know how to leave you,  
And I'll never let you fall;  
And I don't know how you do it,  
Making love out of nothing at all  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at all  
(c) Air Supply - Making Love Out Of Nothing At All ( Mr And Mrs Smith OST)

 


	23. Правила приличия

Брейк злился. Нет, он признавал, что сам все начал. Хотелось разнообразия, в конце концов! Кровать у Руфуса была шикарная, большая, мягкая, с балдахином и множеством подушек, и в ней было та~ак удобно, но хотелось сменить обстановку. Первые разы инициатором был Брейк, но потом идею подхватил Руфус... И месяц спустя Брейк был готов пойти к герцогу и покаяться, лишь бы они вернулись обратно в постель. Нет, целоваться на лужайке в саду было упоительно; диван в гостиной оказался достаточно удобен; ковер в спальне был весьма уютен и от камина шло тепло, а стол в библиотеке вполне мог бы быть и помягче, несмотря на тот завал бумаг, что они в итоге раскидали по полу. Были поцелуи и ласки во всех подходящих и не очень углах особняка. Брейк еще поражался, как на них ни разу не натолкнулась прислуга!.. Но сегодня хотелось хрустких чистых простыней под спиной, подушек, разбросанных по постели, и нежности... Брейк сделал глубокий вдох и толкнул дверь в кабинет Руфуса...

Руфус прятал улыбку в поцелуях, ласкал и никуда не торопился. В конце концов, стоило месяц терпеть риск быть застуканными и совершенно неудобные места, чтобы вернуть Брейка обратно в постель. Где тот, зацелованный, с припухшими розовыми губами, в засосах, раскинувшийся на светлых простынях и с подушкой под бедрами, смотрелся лучше всего. А секс в постели в полумраке спальни, да еще частично под одеялом, после долгого перерыва оказался горяч и восхитителен.

\- А я, между прочим, говорил...  
\- Это не ты говорил, а твое добропорядочное воспитание, - ехидничал засыпающий Брейк.  
\- Неважно, - Руфус помедлил, потом закончил по-другому: - Тебе понравилось.  
\- Ага, надо будет повторить, - Брейк улыбнулся, заглушая поцелуем возможное негодование Руфуса.


	24. ...И жили они долго и счастливо

\- …и нож дрогнул в руках у русалочки. Еще минута - и она бросила его в волны, и они покраснели, как будто в том месте, где он упал, из моря выступили капли крови. В последний раз взглянула она на принца полуугасшим взором, бросилась с корабля в море и почувствовала, как тело ее расплывается пеной…  
\- Что?! Нет, подожди, там правда так написано? Нет, дай мне самому посмотреть! Эта идиотка посмела ослушаться отца, отказалась от хвоста, мучилась от боли - и просто превратилась в пену, потому что ничего не сделала?! - Руфус лежал на коленях Брейка и пытался заглянуть в текст. Книгу Брейк ему не дал, подняв на вытянутых руках, а вставать было лениво, он все равно доберется до нее вечером.  
\- Может быть, она все же его любила? Потому и не смогла убить, - предположил Брейк.  
Руфус нахмурился.  
\- Если она и впрямь так сильно его любила, что наплевала на долг перед своей семьей и своим народом, она, что, не могла написать этому своему принцу, в конце концов?  
\- Она наверняка не умела, - Брейк улыбался, пропуская сквозь пальцы длинные волосы Руфуса.  
\- Дочь короля - и не умела писать?! - Барма аж сел от негодования. - Шляпник, ты где взял эту ахинею?!  
\- Она была дочерью морского короля, зачем ей было уметь писать под водой? - Брейк потянул Руфуса за прядку волос, заставляя вновь улечься.  
\- Ты думаешь? - Руфус посмотрел на довольного любовника снизу вверх и расслабился. - Если бы я знал, что ты называешь сказками, то я бы лучше сам дал тебе книгу.  
\- Ну ты всегда можешь почитать мне на ночь... - начал было Брейк, но резко осекся - Барма ехидно показал ему язык и поерзал.  
\- Нет. Кто сегодня возмущался, что я читаю дни напролет и что мне нужен свежий воздух? А теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я еще читал тебе?  
\- Туше, - рассмеялся Брейк.  
Брейк откинулся на ствол старого дуба позади себя и посмотрел вверх, на переплетение ветвей. Солнце и зеленая листва создавали эффект яркой мозаики, а по-летнему теплый ветер постоянно менял картинку. Был конец июня, но кусты шиповника, разросшиеся в этом углу сада и скрывавшие лужайку от посторонних взглядов, еще цвели вовсю. Лежащий наполовину на пледе, наполовину на его коленях Руфус ощущался приятной тяжестью, Брейк скосил глаза на любовника - тот дремал. Что было не слишком удивительно, после почти целого дня на воздухе, с его-то тягой вечно запираться в библиотеке. Без своего плаща, в одной светлой рубашке и черных брюках, Руфус казался непривычно открытым. Красивое лицо обрамляли рассыпанные по плечам темно-рыжие волосы, бледно-розовые губы приоткрыты... Брейк не удержался, осторожно наклоняясь, ловя чужое дыхание, и хихикнул, вспоминая, что в книге было еще что-то про Спящую красавицу или как там звали принцессу. Поначалу Брейк осторожничал, не желая будить, потом поймал внимательный взгляд карих глаз из-под длинных ресниц. Руфус улыбался углами губ, обнимая Брейка за шею и заставляя его наклониться... От поцелуев кружилась голова, и хотелось радостно смеяться в голос; руки расстегивали пуговицы, гладили светлую кожу, теребили соски, заставляя выгибаться навстречу прикосновениям и мурлыкать от удовольствия.  
\- Нет! - Руфус свел бедра, зажимая ладонь Брейка на ширинке своих брюк.  
\- Ну, Барма-ко! - Брейк повел ладонью по промежности, Руфус дернулся и часто задышал. - Мы же немножко и ак... -зубы прихватили пояс брюк - ...куратно.  
\- Нет! Это сад!  
Брейк никогда не признался бы, но раскрасневшийся и смущенный Руфус был таким зрелищем, что его стоило дразнить хотя бы ради румянца на щеках.  
\- Это почти граница, глушь... и вообще, тут кусты! - Брейк наконец справился с застежкой. - Никто сюда не забредет!  
Горячее дыхание опалило косточку на бедре, и Руфус сдался...

Брейк вылизал его, словно кошка любимого котенка, и теперь лежал, пристроив голову на бедре Руфуса, и периодически покусывал косточку, видневшуюся над приспущенным поясом брюк. Руфус дергался и смеялся каждый раз, было щекотно.  
\- Вот видишь, - Брейк повернулся, ложась на спину и обнимая Руфуса за талию, - надо чаще выбираться подышать свежим воздухом.  
Книга сказок, которую Брейк читал вслух в самом начале, мягко стукнула его по макушке.  
\- О. спасибо, что напомнил! - Брейк ухмыльнулся. - С тебя сказка на ночь!  
\- С чего бы это? - Руфусу не хотелось даже спорить, было просто хорошо.  
\- Дай подумать... В качестве оплаты?  
Пока Руфус приходил в себя и хватал ртом воздух, Брейк уже был на полпути к особняку. Руфус поднялся, отряхнул одежду, свернул плед и, подняв книгу, не торопясь направился за ним. Сказка, значит?.. Ладно, сказка так сказка. Где-то он видел жутковатую историю про бородатого герцога, который убивал любопытных жен. Должно быть в самый раз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Русалочка" принадлежит Гансу Христиану Андерсену, а "Синяя борода" - Шарлю Перро.


	25. Цветы жизни

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, в семействе Барма родились тройняшки

Молодая Шелли Рейнсворт вздохнула. Приходилось признать, что няня из нее никакая. Впрочем, для герцогини это не очень-то критично.  
\- Ну не плачь ты так, Ру-кун, сейчас приведем твои волосы в порядок, - попыталась она успокоить ревущего в три ручья Руфуса.  
Маленький Лаем забился в угол, закрываясь книжкой от братьев и Шелли, и лишь один Брейк поглощал конфеты из вазочки как ни в чем ни бывало. Словно это не он оттаскал Руфуса за косу, когда тот в порыве злости закинул очки Лаема на шкаф за то, что тот отказался дать ему первому почитать подаренную тетушкой книжку. Близнецы Барма были теми еще сорванцами...


	26. Вуайеризм

\- Руфус! Секс предусматривает любование тем, с кем им занимаешься! Отпусти одеяло, кому говорю! Немедленно! Мне же ничего не видно! Куда ты отворачиваешься?!  
\- Я не могу! Ай, выключи свет! Он же смооотрит!  
\- Если не можешь, то просто загони его обратно! В чем проблема-то?!  
\- У меня не получается! Я проб-бовал...  
\- Ой все, иди сюда, да, и одеяло тоже. Вот же чертова птица! Я всегда знал, что в Глене было что-то от вуайериста. Вот только как это унаследовали его Цепи?.. Да не буду я, не буду, спи спокойно.

На следующий вечер Руфус недоуменно смотрит на большую кровать с балдахином, появившуюся в спальне. Брейк задергивает три занавеси, оставляет четвертую приоткрытой, вытягивается на постели и похлопывает ладонью рядом с собой. Руфус отмирает и забирается на кровать. задёргивает последнюю занавесь, напоследок мстительно показав язык сидящему на подоконнике Дронту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este придумала, что у Бармы не всегда получается свою цепь убирать, или не получается ее убирать в момент всяких сильных э переживаний ))) я предположила, что Дронт не смущается, а наоборот, вуайеризмом страдает, и este выдала, что у Бармы цепь-извращенец, он его специально в такие моменты выпускается, а Брейк потом долго возмущается, что он не может в такой обстановке )))))))))


	27. Вкус чувства

Ревность - оборотная сторона любви. Но если любви нет, то откуда взяться ревности? Или же это чувство собственности подняло голову?  
Руфус пару раз стукнул веером о раскрытую ладонь. После той их... да нет, это даже ссорой-то назвать смешно, так, повздорили из-за разницы понятий, но Брейк сорвался и уехал прямо посреди ночи. Руфус пожал плечами и лег спать, решив, что тот успокоится и вернется. Брейк успокоился, но не вернулся. И уже третью неделю ночевал в особняке Рейнсвортов. Нет, Шэрон его госпожа, это было вполне понятно и логично, и Руфус не имел ничего против, но то, что Брейк умудрялся избегать его даже на приемах и в коридорах штаба Пандоры, раздражало. К тому же, он так мило и покровительственно вел себя с мальчишкой Безариусом, что Руфус скрежетал зубами, бесясь от одной мысли, что эти двое понимают друг друга с полуслова. А с ним Брейк так долго никогда не любезничал! К концу четвертой недели злой, как кролик Воли Бездны, Руфус Барма приехал в особняк Рейнсвортов за книгой начала века. Шэрон, конечно, удивилась, ведь у Рейнсвортов была только копия, оригинал же всегда хранился у Дома Барма, но Руфус что-то ей наплел и получил доступ в библиотеку. От собственного вранья горели уши, тем более что фолиант лежал на его прикроватном столике, в середине безнадежно испорченный многочисленными профилями Брейка.  
Руфус стоял возле приоткрытой двери библиотеки, отчаянно боясь спугнуть момент. От яркого летнего солнца волосы сидящего на подоконнике Брейка казались золотистыми. Тот болтал ногами, что-то говорил, оживленно жестикулируя, и улыбался. Улыбался искренне, почти мило и так... открыто, что у Руфуса сжалось сердце. Он видел такую улыбку на лице любовника всего лишь пару раз за все то время, что они были вместе. Слов не было слышно, но собеседник явно ответил что-то забавное, потому что Брейк рассмеялся. Смех солнечным зайчиком разлетелся по помещению. Руфус не выдержал. Эта сволочь посмела не только не принять его извинения и избегать любых встреч, но еще и смеяться с кем-то другим?! Руфус толкнул створку двери, высокомерно входя в библиотеку, и чуть не споткнулся от неожиданности. Собеседником Брейка оказался поправляющий очки Лаем! Которого, как с неудовольствием вспомнил Руфус, давно не было видно в Доме. Впрочем, герцог Барма нашелся очень быстро.  
\- Лаем, вы-то мне и нужны. Госпожа Шэрон сказала, что вы наверняка в курсе, где лежит третий том "О Цепях и их владельцах" Видалиуса.  
Отыгрываться на Лаеме было глупо, но сдержаться Руфус уже просто не мог. Брейк, первое время с усмешкой наблюдавший за нами, решил помочь другу, и через минуту перед носом Руфуса весьма небрежно потрясли толстым томом.  
\- Вот то, что вы искали, Барма-ко. - Брейк опять растягивал слова, Руфус поморщился. - Желаете еще что-нибудь?  
Хотелось рявкнуть "Тебя!", но Руфус покачал головой и поблагодарил. И не сдержался, обернулся, выходя из библиотеки. Брейк поймал умоляющий взгляд, на секунду полюбовался заломленными домиком бровями и дернул головой, разворачивая обертку очередного леденца. Не "да", но и не "нет"...

Брейк худой до ужаса. Под его обычной одеждой это не было заметно, но когда он оказывался без рубашки, худоба становилась очевидной. Выступающие ребра хотелось очертить пальцами, плоский живот - зацеловать, цепочку позвонков - проследить губами, а острые лопатки - вылизывать и согревать дыханием.  
\- Щекотно, - Брейк ерзал по постели, тихо посмеиваясь и сбивая Руфуса с настроя.  
\- Ты можешь полежать тихо, а? - раздраженно бросил тот в ответ.  
Брейк дернулся, моментально выкручивая из объятий и закутываясь в покрывало:  
\- Так, давай раз и навсегда расставим точки над i. - Алый взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего. Руфус вздохнул. - Я не твоя собственность, и ты не имеешь никакого права мне приказывать, что мне делать и с кем проводить время. Черт, да я даже не принадлежу к твоему Дому! Руфус, это просто смешно!  
\- Я знаю, - Руфус отвел взгляд и продолжил шепотом: - Но я... мне не нравится, когда ты много времени проводишь с другими.  
\- О! Собственничаем или ревнуем?- Брейк так соблазнительно смотрелся с приоткрытым в изумлении ртом, что Руфус позабыл о смущении и полез целоваться...

\- На вопрос-то ответь, - Брейк сидел на постели и расправлялся с остатками фруктового пирога.  
\- На какой? - Поначалу Руфус хотел пройтись по поводу крошек, потом передумал.  
\- Про то, что это было.  
\- А как ты думаешь?  
\- Да вот даже и не знаю, как мне думать...  
У чувства был сладкий вкус, как у ягод в начинке пирога, а еще оно кружило голову, как поцелуи, разделенные на двоих. А еще - Руфус никогда не признал бы это вслух, но совершенно точно знал - чувство было ревностью, а не собственничеством. Брейк же никогда в этом и не сомневался, а заставить Барму признать это вслух он еще успеет. Поэтому пока можно было просто поддаваться и позволять... Не подчиняясь, а уступая собственному желанию.


	28. Ревность

\- Слушай, а у него ничего такого нет? Ну я не знаю, перьевых клещей там или еще каких паразитов? Ай, ну по голове-то за что?!  
\- Не будешь всякие глупости говорить, - назидательно ответил Руфус, складывая веер и возвращаясь к сидящему у стены Дронту.  
Брейк возмущенно сопел, потирая шишку на макушке и отвернувшись к окну. Смотреть, как его любовник нянчится и почти мурлыкает со своей Цепью, было выше его сил. Птицу хотелось сдать на кухню в суп, а Руфуса неделю не выпускать из постели, чтоб знал, кто здесь главный!..


	29. Мода

\- Нет!  
\- Но почему? Мне же любопытно.  
\- Потому что нет, это не обсуждается, - Брейк нервно вздрогнул, прижимаясь лопатками к стене в коридоре, и зажимая руками юбку по мере сил. Чертов кринолин совершенно не желал облегать тело и топорщился колоколом. Чтобы дать герцогу Барме пощечину и сбежать, надо было высвободить хотя бы одну руку, но если отпустить юбку, то герцог непременно попытается ее задрать, как он это уже продемонстрировал парой минут назад.  
\- Ну Зааааарксис, - промурлыкал Руфус, прихватывая губами мочку уха Брейка, одной рукой дергая за бант на шее, а второй медленно сдвигая многочисленные воланы вверх по подъюбнику, - я же просто хочу посмотреть...  
\- Ты там все видел уже! - задушенно вспискивает Брейк, пытаясь вывернуться.  
\- Не все, кружевных панталонов там точно не было, - шепчет Барма, любуясь ярким румянцем на скулах любовника.  
Брейк плюет на все, отпускает юбку, влепляет-таки Руфусу пощечину и, пока тот ошеломленно потирает щеку - Брейк дернул ладонью в последний момент и удар смазался, лишь легонько задев скулу - удирает по коридору.  
Руфус усмехается и думает о том, что надо бы на досуге заглянуть в магазин дамской одежды. Рубашки он все равно предпочитает мужские, но вот панталоны... Интересно, удастся ли уговорить Брейка еще раз надеть платье?..


	30. Украденное время

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кевин Регнард/Руфус Барма

Кевин ругался про себя и перепрыгивал через ступеньку, спеша вниз по лестнице. Он просто должен был успеть. Нет, ему вполне неплохо жилось и работалось у Синклеров, но иногда Флоренса заносило, и тогда Кевин скрежетал зубами, изо всех сил стараясь удержаться и не прибить - ну совершенно случайно! - своего патрона. Сегодня же желание достигло апогея. Потому что была новогодняя ночь, но Флоренс упрямо заявил, что раз выходной у Кевина Регнарда первого января, то старший телохранитель отправляется с ним на прием, а ровно после полуночи может быть свободен. Кевин мысленно призвал на голову патрона все Цепи Бездны, но почтительно кивнул и отбыл готовиться. Потому что на эту ночь у него были свои планы, и Флоренсу Синклеру, равно как и новогоднему приему у Да Пальми, в них не было места...  
Часы пробили третий раз, Кевин на полной скорости вылетел во двор, кивнул Мэтту, кучеру, подхватывая свой сверток, и выбежал за ворота. Ему неимоверно повезло: дворецкий дома Да Пальми был его должником и после кратких – благодаря шпаге – уговоров согласился перевести стрелки всех часов в особняке на двадцать минут назад. Пять из которых Кевин уже истратил. Время убегало.  
Так, вниз по улице, первый дом, второй... Четвертый стоял совершенно неосвещенный, но калитка была не заперта. Заранее предупрежденный слуга открыл входную дверь, Кевин скинул на услужливо подставленные руки уже запорошенный снегом меховой плащ и быстро поднялся на второй этаж. Комната была погружена в мягкий полумрак, камин почти погас, но света из большого окна было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть темную фигуру в кресле рядом. Кевин опустился на ковер вместе с первым ударом больших напольных часов в соседней библиотеке. Больные серые глаза неверяще смотрели, как он доставал принесенные с собой фужеры и открывал шампанское.  
\- Ты?! – Выдохом, в котором в равной пропорции мешается изумление и восхищение.  
\- Я страшно сожалею, но старый Николас сказал, что у него другие планы, и попросил его заменить, - Регнард частит, наполняя бокалы и не осмеливаясь поднять взгляд.  
Потому что с юного герцога Бармы вполне станется выставить нежданного гостя. Но тот молчит, безропотно принимая фужер, пальцы на мгновение соприкасаются, обжигая теплом по контрасту с холодом стекла, и с последним ударом часов Кевин позволяет себе улыбнуться и поднять глаза.  
\- С Новым годом, Барма-ко...  
\- С Новым годом, - откликается Руфус, залпом выпивает шампанское, кидает бокал за спину и дергает Кевина на себя.  
И уже впечатывая поцелуй в чужие губы, улыбается.  
\- Ты все-таки сделал невозможное!..  
Отдышавшись, Регнард тянет его за руку.  
\- Слушай, у тебя на кухне найдется чего-нибудь поесть? А то я голодный.  
Руфус хохочет и звонит в колокольчик.  
\- Ладно, полчаса у тебя есть. Пошли в столовую, ужин уже должны были накрыть.  
\- А что так мало?  
\- А потом голодный буду я.  
Руфус с плотоядной усмешкой переплетает их пальцы, и Кевину хочется смеяться.  
\- А елку покажешь?  
\- О боги, и кто из нас ребенок? – стонет Руфус. – Утром посмотришь.  
Но Кевин лишь показывает ему язык.  
\- Барма-ко, я хочу сейчас. И елку, и мой подарок под ней.  
\- Кто-то, кажется, только что хотел есть? – Руфус беззвучно смеется.  
\- Одно другому не мешает, - уверенно заявляет Кевин, и Барма послушно идет за ним в столовую, думая, что таким его любовника не видел еще никто. А это самый лучший подарок.


	31. За закрытыми дверями

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кевин Регнард/Руфус Барма

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este хотела юного Барму, поссорившегося с родителями из-за своего романа с Кевином.

\- ... я тоже тебя прощаю, _мама_ , - Руфус прижимает к щеке сухую горящую ладонь и улыбается одними углами губ.  
Невидящие фиолетовые глаза изумленно распахиваются, в них плещется боль. Демиан Барма от окна наблюдает, как его единственный сын касается губами щеки матери и что-то шепчет ей. Чувства остались в юности, когда пылкая любовь заставила преступить семейный кодекс и взять супругу из Баскервилей, в первых годах совместной жизни, и герцог сейчас лишь сожалеет, сочувствует умирающей жене, но не испытывает по поводу своего предстоящего вдовства ровным счетом ничего. Из Белинды, в общем-то, вышла хорошая жена и мать, но, глядя на то, как последние восемь лет она общается с Руфусом, Демиана не покидало ощущение, что где-то она допустила просчет, а он по неведению не смог исправить ситуацию. Герцог Барма трет лоб, присаживаясь на постель и убирая прядь со лба жены. Кто бы мог подумать, что подхваченная в середине лета пневмония сведет ее в могилу?..  
После похорон Руфус сидит на ковре, уткнувшись в колени Миранды, и плачет. Так плачут дети – горько, безутешно, давясь слезами, не напоказ, а от внутренней боли, когда сделать уже ничего нельзя. Демиан думает, что как главt семьи ему следовало бы указать сыну на то, что наследнику Дома, к тому же с фамильной Цепью и двадцати пяти лет от роду, не пристало рыдать навзрыд на коленях бабушки, но молчит. И лишь осторожно кладет ладонь на тяжелые темно-рыжие пряди. И утешающее гладит.  
\- Что она сделала?  
Из-за слез и пелены волос слова звучат глухо. И тем неожиданнее резкая, буквально звенящая в голосе злость.  
\- Она заставила меня выбрать... Выбрать между... любовью и Домом. То есть ею. Я выбрал ее. А она предала меня. Помнишь Синклеров? Она их убила. Их всех! Хотя обещала, что никогда не причинит ему боли! Но ведь даже если она не физическая, это все равно боль?..  
Демиан вздрагивает, на секунду замирает, пытаясь унять боль от пусть и давнего, но с прежней силой ранящего предательства. Такого от Белинды не ожидал даже он.  
\- Я не знал...  
\- Ты уезжал по делам. – В тихом объяснении слышится упрек, но Демиан молчит, не пытаясь оправдаться – какой в этом смысл теперь?.. Его не было тогда, когда он был нужен собственному сыну больше всего, и это давит.  
\- Ну ладно, хватит, - неожиданно вмешивается Миранда, ласково вытирая слезы со щек внука. – Ру-кун, в том, что произошло, нет твоей вины. В противном случае, думаю, погибли бы не только Синклеры. А так ты еще успеешь дождаться его из Бездны и принести извинения за размолвку.  
\- Мама! – тихо шипит Демиан. – Он уже слишком взрослый для таких сказок.  
\- Деми, - Миранда тянет сына за прядь волос, заставляя наклониться, и целует в лоб, так же тихо отвечая, - чтобы любовь жила, как раз нужны сказки. Уж не тебе ли это знать.  
\- Кто? – шепчет одними губами Демиан.  
\- Кевин Регнард, их телохранитель, – так же беззвучно отвечает Миранда.  
Демиан с трудом вспоминает всегда серьезного молодого человека и пожимает плечами, принимая новость. Какая, в конце концов, уже разница? Старшее поколение семьи Барма безмолвно разговаривает над головой спящего Руфуса, а тому снится темный силуэт на фоне Врат в Бездну и ветер с той стороны, треплющий собранные на левом плече в свободный хвост длинные белые волосы.


	32. Наваждение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наваждение герцога Бармы

Оно манило, сводило с ума, заставляло постоянно возвращаться, пусть даже и мысленно, и через две недели превратилось в настоящее наваждение. Руфус выдержал еще пару дней и сдался... Хозяйка магазина покачала головой в ответ на его просьбу:  
\- Вы уверены, что это то, что нужно? То есть это почти произведение искусства, но длина...  
\- Вы не поверите, она в самый раз, - Руфус улыбнулся, забирая объемную коробку.  
Руфус попал сюда случайно, просто задумался, гуляя, и не заметил, как забрел в довольно отдаленный от центра район. И пришел в себя перед витриной магазина. В который пришлось вернуться через почти три недели...

Брейк проснулся оттого, что мешала пижама, как-то странно сбившись в коленях. Секунду поморгал, потому что у него точно не было такого балдахина над кроватью. Хотя откуда тут балдахин? Последним, что он помнил, был послеобеденный чай у Руфуса. Тогда почему он лежит в постели? Он машинально потер лоб, по лицу помимо собственных пальцев мазнула еще какая-то ткань. Он присмотрелся, недоумевая. То, что у Руфуса рубашка с кружевами, он уже знал, но что у герцога еще и пижама такая же, было новостью. Вот только... взгляд Брейка скользнул дальше по руке... только это не было пижамой. Брейк вскочил с постели, точнее, попытался, потому что запутался в ткани и чуть не уткнулся носом в ковер, но вовремя схватился за изголовье кровати. Зеркало в интерьере отсутствовало, но ему с лихвой хватило того, что он увидел так.  
Неслышно вошедший в спальню Руфус застал совершенно пикантную картину: босиком и высунув – видимо, от усердия – язык, Брейк прыгал на одной ноге, задрав верхнюю юбку и пытаясь снять нижние. Получалось не очень.  
\- Ты! – Брейк обернулся, почувствовав чужое присутствие. – Ну ты и извращенец! И нечего на меня так пялиться, лучше помоги снять!  
Вместо ожидаемой помощи и хоть каких-то объяснений послышался грохот упавшей посуды, а затем чужие ладони мягко перехватили руки, прижимая к телу, и заставили потерять равновесие окончательно. Со специально купленным платьем – красивым, между прочим, и явно очень дорогим, как успел оценить Брейк, – Руфус расправлялся безжалостно. Брейк пытался вырываться, не осмеливаясь заорать в голос. Хватка у Руфуса оказалась неожиданно крепкой. Герцог прижал его к постели, мешая перевернуться и врезать коленом, а от удара затылком в лицо просто увернулся. К тому же, одетый в платье Брейк был гораздо более скован в движениях. Ленты на воротнике сзади не поддались, поначалу чуть не задушив; крючки и застежки со спины посыпались дождем под аккомпанемент разрываемой ткани. Обе нижние юбки остались лежать ворохом на ковре, а задранное платье путалось в ногах, мешая Руфусу стащить с Брейка панталоны. С кружевной отделкой по низу, Бездна бы побрала Руфусов вкус! Брейк отчаянно дернулся, задел бедром пах любовника и неожиданно замер. Только в этот момент накатило осознание, что если он сейчас ничего не сделает, то возбужденный до, похоже, невменяемого состояния Руфус его просто изнасилует. А он, спеленатый по рукам и ногам чертовым платьем и простынями, не сможет никак помешать! Брейк дернулся еще раз, выкручивая заломленную руку, рванулся, въехал локтем куда-то позади себя, брыкнулся, добавил коленом, юбка треснула по шву, не выдержав такого напора, Руфус сдвинулся с его спины, Брейк выбросил руку назад, стараясь схватить любовника, пальцы запутались в одежде, что-то сжали... Но тут воротник резко дернулся назад, грозя задушить.  
\- Брейк, прекрати сопротивляться, - прохрипел Руфус.  
\- Мне не нравится твоя идея, - выдавил тот, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.  
\- Мне плевать. – В подкрепление своих слов Руфус потянул ленты воротника на себя.  
Воля Бездны, да что у него в голове творится?! Брейку оставалось только надеяться, что осязание – или рефлексы – его не подвело. Он чуть сжал пальцы.  
\- Я... тоже ведь так могу, знаешь... ли.  
Его догадку подтвердил сдавленный стон.  
\- Герцог Барма, - Брейк старался не задыхаться и говорить максимально холодно, - вы сейчас же отпустите воротник и позволите мне повернуться. Сию же секунду. Идет?  
Руфус смолчал, но давление на шею ослабло. Брейк тут же отодвинул воротник от шеи и осторожно повернулся. Любовник сидел на постели, уронив стиснутые в кулаки ладони на колени, закрыв глаза и, кажется, даже задержав дыхание. Брейк мысленно поздравил себя с отличным прицелом, разжал пальцы и придвинулся ближе, ведя ладонью вверх по груди Руфуса. Пуговицы расстегнулись и отлетели еще в пылу драки, одежда была в полном беспорядке, как выглядел он сам, Брейк старался не задумываться.  
\- Руфус, открой глаза. – Герцог помотал головой, скулы медленно, но неудержимо заливала краска стыда. – Ну же, открой глаза. – Брейк не смог сдержать смешок: - Насиловать меня ты не боялся, а посмотреть на меня теперь не можешь? Ну же, Ру~уфус...  
Барме было стыдно, стыдно до ужаса, но самым плохим было то, что он мог даже объяснить, что на него нашло. Платье и желание одеть в него Брейка превратились в наваждение, заставившее подсыпать любовнику в чай снотворное, и, пока тот спал, обрядить его в платье, не забыв ни о корсете, ни о панталонах, ни о нижних юбках. Он думал, наваждение отпустит, но вид Брейка, стоящего возле кровати и снимающего нижние юбки, только усилил помешательство, прибавив к нему бешеное возбуждение.  
И как сейчас смотреть в глаза любовнику, он просто не представлял.  
\- Ру, да очнись же! – В голосе Брейка в равной мере мешалось раздражение и смех. – Ничего страшного не произошло.  
Ресницы дрогнули. Перед самым его носом улыбался Брейк.  
\- Помоги развязать, у меня не получается, – и Брейк доверчиво повернулся спиной, подставляя шею.  
Руфус думал, что сильнее его вряд ли что-то способно завести, но вид доверчиво подставленной шеи с затянутым бантом воротника доказал обратное. А Брейк еще как назло приподнял рукой волосы, чтобы было удобнее. Руфус застонал, утыкаясь губами в местечко возле уха, Брейк только громко выдохнул, обхватывая себя руками. И пока любовник пытался справиться с лентами, попутно целуя его затылок, снял остатки платья. Руфус откинул в сторону оторванный воротник и обнял Брейка.  
\- Это еще что?  
Теплое дыхание опалило затылок.  
\- Это, если я не ошибаюсь, называется корсет. И нацепил на меня его ты. Поэтому сними уже, а? Дышать мешает.  
Но вместо этого Руфус лишь обнял его поудобнее, заваливая на постель. Шнуровка корсета не поддалась, герцог пару раз подергал, понял, что бесполезно, прижал Брейка к постели, тот настороженно замер, но герцог лишь дотянулся до ножа для бумаг и просто разрезал шнуровку. Брейк шумно вдохнул, расслабляясь, но Руфус не убрал нож, а повел по боку любовника. Ниже, распарывая боковой шов короткой юбки из оборок, прикрывавшей панталоны. Брейк сдвинул бедра, одновременно приподнимаясь на локтях и ловя губы Руфуса. Поцелуй поначалу вышел смазанным, но потом Брейк осторожно вытащил нож из руки Руфуса, отшвырнул на пол, а чужую ладонь прижал к своему паху. Руфус с энтузиазмом подчинился... Горячка желания вернулась моментально.  
Секс был весьма похож на начавшееся было насилие, но Руфус накрыл собой, держа крепко, но не до боли, не мешая высвободиться. Брейк закрыл глаза и позволил вести, подчиняясь, не потому что заставили, а потому что самому захотелось. Руфус что-то бормотал в затылок, каждый раз прикусывая ухо, двигаясь быстро, почти жестко, почти яростно, но каждое движение почему-то выходило нежным и заботливым, словно Руфус извинялся...

\- И как тебе только пришло в голову? – Брейк свесился с постели, разглядывая остатки платья.  
\- Случайность. Оно стояло в витрине, такое же элегантное, простое и одновременно сложное, как ты. И я подумал...  
\- Вообще-то оно было красивое, вкус у тебя хороший. Интересно, почему его не купили до тебя?..  
\- Из-за длины. Оно на высокий рост. Но на тебе смотрелось потрясающе.  
\- Ах вот как. Очень мило с твоей стороны. Значит, ты намекаешь, что женщина тут я?!  
Через минуту Руфус был распластан под Брейком, тот сидел верхом на любовнике, держа одной рукой ленты от воротника, превратившегося в удавку и сейчас красующегося на шее Руфуса. Такой Брейк был опасен, но вместе с тем его хотелось. До дрожи в коленях.  
– Поворачивайся. Медленно. И не вздумай дергаться, Ру.  
Пришлось нехотя подчиниться. Потому что как сломать человеку шею – Руфус знал – Брейк был в курсе. Явно поддаваться было глупо, а поиграть можно было вполне, раз уж вечер все равно начался с игры. А нежность и заботливость Брейка в процессе приятно контрастировали с завязанным бантом воротником...


End file.
